<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edric's Horrible No Good Idea by AmityowesKingacupcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722537">Edric's Horrible No Good Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake'>AmityowesKingacupcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Edric's Horrible No Good Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz walked down the shelves of the library, grabbing the books Eda had written on the list. The stack was starting to reach a comical level, whe she saw Edric standing buy the front desk. "Hey, didn't expect to run into you here..." She said as she walked towards the reference section for the next book on her list, "Yeah, since Amity is still in her cast, I promised her to pick up the new Azura book for her today." Luz eyes went wide, "Theres a new Azura book!?!" Ed looked at the librarian, then back to Luz. "Yeah just head down to the Autobiography section..." Luz nodded and sped down the aisles.... She stopped after several rows "Wait---AUTOBIOG---" she screamed aloud, her voice echoing through the air. Her mind began to race with a thousand questions.</p><p>Back at the front desk, The librarian looked at Ed, and slid the bag of snails towards the green haired boy. Ed picked up the bag, "Told you she would fall for that..." The librarian gave Ed a defeated glare, and merely pointed. Ed turned around seeing Emira giving him a glare that could only be described as dead man walking, She grabbed his ear and dragged him towards the sound of the hyperventalating human, "Im sorry-- I thought it would be funn---" Em spun around "Oh, you think i'm angry, wait till I tell Amity about this..." Ed's face drained of all color, "PLEASE DON'T!!! IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>